User blog:NorthStar MLP/Peer pressure is awesome, isn't it?
I joined Twitterponies on April 2nd, a little over two weeks ago. Since then, I like to think I've become fairly well-known, both on the feed and in IRC. Since I'm nothing if not unoriginal, I thought I'd follow the crowd and give a few shout-outs to the people who have made the last two weeks so entertaining. Cotton Orange: 'I should start by mentioning you, of course. After all, Cotton was the first pony Star really interacted with! Too bad Cotton seems to go off on epic adventures every other week, but it just gives Star an excuse to defend the hillhouse from killer shrubbery. '''Azure Helm: '''Our characters ''really need to interact more. You can spin an epic story like nobody else, with the exception of Light and Cotton. Then again, you three work so well together. I can't wait to see Azure's reaction when he finds out what happened to the hillhouse garden. '''Light Nighatos, Aqua Skylight '''and '''Infinity Francour: I'm putting you three in the same entry mainly because our characters haven't interacted that much. To be honest, I've talked to you three OOC more than IC. I plan on fixing that, but for now, you three are hilarious. Your troll/meme wars never fail to entertain.... Bud. :p Mayor Papyrus: You make the perfect foil for Star. We've only had a few scenes together, but they've been some of my favorites so far. I get the feeling our characters are going to cross paths again some day, and excessive amounts of paperwork will be involved. 'Jason Voorhooves: '''You are by ''far one of my favorite OC's, and I'm glad our characters could get the chance to interact. I'm a bit surprised Voorhooves is now Star's apprentice, but that's the sign of a good character: they take on their own life and go in unexpected directions. 'Captain Awesome' indeed. 'Ping Ping: '''While I'm on the subject of favorite OC's, I have to mention you. Ping's growing on me, both as Star's assistant and one of his best friends. She makes a perfect 'straight man' (straight mare?) to his madness. The can-collecting scene is still one of my favorites. '''Zecora (and your 300 alts): '''Zecora, Zecora, Zecora. I've talked to you in IRC more than almost anyone else and interacted with each of your characters at ''least twice. Cold Snap's still awesome (and yes, Star still makes tributes to her fountain) and Boost is growing on me. Hopefully I've helped you out a bit in IRC, and I'm looking forward to that epic plot we have planned. '''Wind Cheer: '''What? You thought I'd leave you off this list? You're yet another person who I've interacted with OOC far more than IC, but that's going to change soon, won't it? With that vague hint of things to come, I'll say this: you are awesome. You're both an awesome artist and an awesome person in general. Much like Ping, Wind Cheer plays off Star very well. Of course, I hate to leave off the other people I've interacted with. '''Dawn Thunder, Cyan, Hagogo, Fluttershy, Wise One '''and '''Twilight, '''you're all awesome and have all helped to make North Star the character he is today- for better or for worse. Category:Blog posts